Together They Stand (Iron Avengers)
Together They Stand is the first episode of the Iron Avengers animated series. It debuts on the 19th of December, 2019 and was shown in advance before its release on Toonami to the attendants of that year's FanonCon. Plot Stark International University, Mombasa, Kenya, Four Days Ago It's the opening day of the first among many of Stark Industries' newest outreach and humanitarian programs in order to make the world a better place. The Stark International University is meant to provide the poor and challenged ones top-notch education in many fields of study. Accompanied by the King of Wakanda and his sister, James Rhodes, and Pepper Potts, Tony Stark sought to take a step forward in his philanthropic business. However, as the Iron Man he is, his enemies always never approve of what he's doing, even if it's out of common sense. Just before Stark finished his speech, one of his most prominent enemies assaulted the newly-built university and the ceremony's attendants. Enter Ezekiel Stane and his army of Adaptoids, wreaking havoc upon the place. Black Panther, Shuri, War Machine, Rescue, and the rest of Stark's security detail (who utilizes upgraded Guardsman Armor) do their best in protecting the civilians and fending off the Adaptoids. Iron Man, of course, battles Ezekiel himself. As they exchange blasts and punches with one another, Tony and Ezekiel end up seeing one another to deliver a little conversation. *'Iron Man': "Ezekiel, I am glad to see you after so many years, but you picked the worst time to crash my party." *'Ezekiel Stane': "It's about to be my finest hour, Tony. Mark my words! Your so-called 'vision' will be nothing but ashes in seconds, and you will be too within minutes." *'Iron Man': "Alright then, seems like it's the usual 'destroy Tony Stark' mumbo-jumbo you have here. Where'd you get these Adaptoids, by the way? Did MODOK loan you a piece?" *'Ezekiel Stane': "What matters is that they're doing their job right. For once, you've always been the distracted drunkard you are, and that's a good thing." As Tony hears his words, he spots Stane's Adaptoids slaughtering civilians and Tony's Guardsmen left and right, Black Panther and Shuri barely keeping the balance between slain Adaptoids with incoming ones, Rhodey and Potts blasting them with all their firepower to no avail, and the Stark Guardsmen similarly overwhelmed with their sheer power. After muttering a 'no', Stark hastily brought up a force-field to resist Stane's repulsor blast. With a grunt, Tony gets knocked back into his own university where the fighting continues to ensue there. *'Black Panther': "Shuri! Have you finished analyzing these Adaptoids?" (T'Challa impales a leaping Adaptoid's chest with a materialized vibranium spear before smashing in the face of another one who grabbed him and jumping off the back of another Adaptoid to deliver five 'grenades' that annihilate a horde of Adaptoids, preventing them from overrunning him and the civilians.) *'Shuri': (Shuri forces her own spear through an Adaptoid's neck and kicks back another one. This Adaptoid teleported behind her, however, and grabbed her from behind. It tries to suplex her, but Shuri herself teleports in a puff of purple smoke away from the creature and throws a bunch of throwing knives that eviscerate it) "I'm as busy as you are, brother. I can't get into a logical conclusion as of now... (spins her spear around to knock back a group of rushing Adaptoids and somersault-kicks another one to the air, leaving it to be 'destroyed' by a Guardsman's blast) if anything 'logical' can be applied to these things. They don't regenerate as fast as that Canadian scrapper, but they regenerate just as potent as him, plus they're too enduring!" In an instance, Shuri spots the previous blasted Adaptoid to be standing right on its feet again, slowly regenerating its wounds and seeing the Wakandan Princess. *'Shuri': "You've got to be kidding me." *'War Machine': "Something tells me Stark has to beat the crap out of Stane first before these suckers go down in flames!" (War Machine crashes into a group of Adaptoids attempting to disintegrate some civilians, unleashing bursts of plasma projectiles from his arm cannons to blow holes in their chests, worrying not about the bystanders due to his automatic targeting system) *'Black Panther': "And what evidence would support that statement, Colonel Rhodes?" *'War Machine': "We've delivered some top-notch ass-kickin' up these Adaptoids, and I'm sayin' Hulk-level ass-whooping, and these guys just don't drop dead! (War Machine gets blasted by an Adaptoid's eye laser, screaming out in pain while crashing through a car. He spots and targets the Adaptoid's head before blasting a 'digger missile' that plants itself deep into the Adaptoid's head. Soon, its body glows with red energy and has its upper body annihilated, only for its legs to still be alive and attack Rhodes, who luckily throws it far away just in time) See?!" *'Shuri': "War Machine, what manner of weapon did you just unleash?" *'War Machine': "Tony and I have some... 'last resort' arsenal stored up in this suit. That was one of them. I'm sorry you guys have to see that. And that, as well." (Rhodes unleashes even more of those missiles after flying up, producing the same results as the previous one) *'Black Panther': "No matter, we must drive away these Adaptoids at once? I can only hope Stark is faring well against Ezekiel and we all live to see another d--AARGH!" (T'Challa surprisingly gets impaled by an Adaptoid from behind who somehow snuck up to him) *'Shuri': "BROTHER! How did that...?" *'Rescue': (On the ground, bashing through a horde of Adaptoids with her shields before spotting Black Panther) Panther, no! Before Pepper could go on to save T'Challa, the Adaptoid quickly turns its head toward Pepper and blasts a cosmic beam at her which she narrowly dodges. Pepper immediately counters with a triple repulsor blast from both her palms and arc reactor with such a force it knocks back the Adaptoid miles away, disloding it from the arm that impaled Panther. *'Rescue': (Approaches the wounded Panther) "Oh my gosh, are you alright?!" *'Black Panther': "I.. am fine, Mrs. Potts. (Muttering) Panther God, save me, what manner of pain is this?" *'Rescue': "I'm gonna give you first aid, alright? This will be painful in a pinch, but it's... (pulls out the blade-arm off T'Challa) ouch." *'Black Panther': "That is alright, I suppose. Thank you, Mrs. Potts." *'Rescue': "Okay then, I'll spray you..." *'Shuri': "LOOK OUT! The same Adaptoid teleports into the sky above the duo and fires a powerful blast that engulfs them in blue flames. *'War Machine': (In the middle of blasting Adaptoids) "PEPPER! (War Machine quickly diverts his attention to the said being, charging at him with energized fists while the Adaptoid turns to him and charges a blast from his face)" That instance, the view switches to Stark and Stane's perspective where they're seen fighting blast-for-blast, toe-to-toe, and neck-to-neck in the university. Tony's repulsors blast Stane's own, creating a small shockwave that briefly separates the two. Stane proceeds to charge an even bigger blast, but Iron Man shoots out a wide array of mini-missiles that end up interrupting his energy ball, producing a massive explosion that levels the floor beneath and the ceiling above. Ezekiel falls to a classroom and Iron Man relocates to his position by stomping Stane's chest. After doing this, the sound of a distinctly strange explosion is barely heard. Stark takes a look at the general direction of the source before turning to Stane again who comments on the sound. *'Ezekiel Stane': "You hear that? That's your good ol' pal's 'bout to get his 21-gun-salute." *'Iron Man': (Aims his charged repulsor at his face after choking him up) "You hear my hand over here? Unless you tell me how to stop this whole fiasco, that's 26 gigawatts worth of repulsors coming down your throat." *'Ezekiel Stane': "Well, well, nice surprise for me you got there. I don't really think being 'serious' ever works out for you, buddy. Besides, no weapon of yours can hurt me." *'Iron Man': "I warned you." (Stark delivers the charged repulsor blast, colored red instead of the usual yellow/blue, prompting Ezekiel to yell out in shocking pain.) *'Ezekiel Stane': "(Coughing) You're getting bolder. I like that. Too bad you don't have the guts to kill." Stane attempts to free himself from Stark by striking his abdomen with his knee, but the Iron Man Armor instantaneously generates an automatic shield that proves his trial futile. In response, Stark punches Stane's face three times, the last one enhanced with his rocket elbow. Stane gets blown away outside the class room and crashes to a wall. *'Iron Man': "I'm not gonna ask twice, Stane. How do I stop your Adaptoids?" *'Ezekiel Stane': "You think the Adaptoids are all I have? I'll give you a hint: I'm not the one you're supposed to kill if you want those Cosmic Cube-eaters to stop massacring your friends. You can't defeat their cores with your friends, anyway." *'Iron Man': "Cores?" *'Ezekiel Stane': "Say hello to some old friends, Tony." Ezekiel's chest reactor glows bright for a few moments before reverting to its original state, albeit now beeping like a time bomb. Like, not as. *'Iron Man': "Tell me you're not self-destructing." *'Ezekiel Stane': "Oh, Tony, you and I have a long dance ahead." Outside, a smoking War Machine is seen struggling to fight off the Adaptoids that are beginning to pile up on him. Unfortunately, his attempts are all for nothing as his arc reactor gets destroyed by the punch of an Adaptoid, greatly weakening the armor's power. *'War Machine': "(In pain) Pepper... T'Challa... Shuri... anyone!" Shuri responds to his plead by sucking the Adaptoids into a magical portal leading to another dimension. The relieved Rhodes takes a moment to relax by laying on the ground while Shuri examines his condition. *'Shuri': "Are you alright, War Machine? (Sarcasm) Oh, of course you are! You're pretty much unfit for combat, unfortunately." *'War Machine': "(Grunting) Thanks for the sit-rep, Princess. How are the others?" *'Rescue': "My suit's running on back-up power, but me and T'Challa are alright. That force field barely held, though." *'T'Challa': "Has anyone heard from Stark? His comms are... locked out?" *'Shuri': "You're right, brother. It seems that he is preoccupied with Stane. We still have these maniacs to deal with." *'War Machine': "And that." The heroes look up to see a giant figure with an iconic roar falling from the sky. Before he lands, Shuri hastily teleports them away and they let the creature land. *'Rescue': "Don't tell me that's..." *'War Machine': "That's disaster, Pepper. That's disaster." After the dust settles, the individual is revealed to be... the Hulk! Roaring with blind rage and emitting a mysterious energy, the heroes are about to get something else bigger to be concerned with aside from the Adaptoid legion. *'Shuri': "That creature must be a clone! The Hulk would not have succumbed to any form of mental control, much less from someone who barely knows him." *'War Machine': "Bingo, princess. Bruce produces Gamma Radiation even in his human form. That thing has none of that but the Power Cosmic." *'Black Panther': "The Power Cosmic? I did not come here prepared with the anti-Galactus contingencies." *'Shuri': "You are forgiven for that, brother. We came here expecting happy parents, students, and congressmen alike. Not an Eternal construct popping out of nowhere." *'Rescue': "What do we do now?" *'War Machine': "I've notified the Avengers to send some back-up. Really hope it'd either be Reynolds, Brashear, or Milton. For now, we just need to hold off this joker until he, she, or they arrive." *'Black Panther': "I, too, have called for Hunter's help. He will arrive soon with the War Dogs in tow, equipped with heavy weapons. *'Rescue': "What about the Adaptoids and the remaining civilians?" *'War Machine': "The Guardsmen are doing their best in evacuating the civilians to the assembly points, but I know they're not gonna do much good until the Wakandans are here. Washington, status report!" The scene switches to the paths toward the assembly points where numerous Adaptoids are rushing upon the civilians and landing platforms. There are several wounded Guardsmen being pulled out into safety by their comrades while others protect and escort the civilians into Stark Carriers to evacuate. The Guardsman are doing their best in repelling the Adaptoids, blasting them with rockets, repulsors, lasers, and munitions. As much as how many of the Adaptoids are cut down, blasted to pieces, and decimated, they keep on regenerating and coming. One of the Guardsmen, 'Washington', is seen leading the armored guardians, bellowing orders and punching off Adaptoids one-by-one. *'Washington': (Beats up an Adaptoid before annihilating its head with a repulsor-charged fist before continuing to battle the other Adaptoids) "Take that! (Over comms, after receiving Rhodey's message) James, it's raining Adaptoids over here! I had hoped that they're just your typical fragile evil overlord thugs, but these guys are just... something else!" *'War Machine': (Blasting the Cosmic Hulk with repulsors, machine guns, and rockets in-tandem with the others' own efforts) "How long do you think you can hold them off?" *'Washington': "We're running low on ammo and power, and we sure as hell don't have enough punches to blow away these suckers! By the way, did I hear the Hulk there?" *'War Machine': "Not the real Hulk, but alright. I promise you, Scott, help is on the way, and you and your fellas are going to get a nice hunk of pay-grade raise at the end of this day." *'Scott Washington': "Screw my wages! This kind of stuff counts in what the job application said, and I sure have brushed with death once in a while!" After he said that, two Adaptoids ambush him with blinding speed, leaving him no chance to retaliate. They tear apart both of his gauntlets before throwing him to a car. Stunned and defenseless, Scott soon finds himself confronted by the same Adaptoids, preparing to execute him with a combined eye blast. *'Scott Washington': "Guess I shouldn't have said that..." In a stroke of luck, a number of portals beam up just in time, and two vibranium bullets soon come out of one of them, disabling the Adaptoids' heads. The portals' appearance and what comes next attract the attention of weary Guardsmen, civilians, and Adaptoids alike: the Wakandan back-up has come, with the White Wolf as the head of the Hatut Zeraze and Zuri, the General of Wakanda, spearheading the main forces of the Wakandan Army in addition to the Dora Milaje. *'White Wolf': "War Dogs, follow the King's coordinate! Dora Milaje, we will be assisting the King and his allies alongside the other half of the Dogs! The rest of you, remain here with Zuri and the army! Do not let the Adaptoids overrun our brethren over there." *'Zuri': "Ah, the Wolf finally barks some orders!" *'White Wolf': "This is not the time, Zuri." *'Zuri': "Yes, yes, yes! I was just tagging along, yes! I apologize, my liege!" *'Scott Washington': "Wakandans? You are our back-up?" *'Zuri': "Indeed. Were you expecting the Avengers to arrive sooner?" *'Scott Washington': "Never expected myself to fight alongside you guys, that's for sure." (Scott gets back on his feet with Zuri's help) *'Zuri': "Your armor is broken, yet you still look fine. Nevertheless, you cannot defeat these creatures even with your wits. *'Scott Washington': "You'll be surprised at what I have up my sleeves. Maybe now..." Before Scott can finish his sentence, a web suddenly springs up his chest plate and he gets pulled into a building where he finds himself getting punched in the face multiple times. Struggling to keep himself conscious, Scott then sees the man harming him... Spider-Man?! After muttering his name, 'Spider-Man' soon webs him up before dynamically jumping away from the building with a webbed-up Scott getting thrown back to where he was. This all happened so fast Zuri doesn't even know what has occurred. The dumbfounded Zuri soon finds his soldiers engaging not just Adaptoids, but this 'Spider-Man' figure who cloaks in and out instantly, pummeling his soldiers left and right. Even the Hatut Zeraze are unable to spot and effectively land attacks on him. Before jumping into the fight, Zuri tries his best in freeing Scott from his webs, which seem to reverberate with yellowish energy. After a while, Zuri finds Scott's armor rusting and his own body slowly getting older. Realizing the implication, Zuri begins to rip through the webbing with the Spear of Bashenga, but ends up being kicked to a bus by the 'Spider-Man'. Recovering, the Wakandan sees the hero impostor in a certain famous pose near the restrained Scott. Spitting, Zuri prepares to do battle with him and the two begin to charge at one another. Scott, still lying on the ground, struggles to keep himself alive by breathing. As this happens, a mysterious red substance begins to envelop him, slowly countering his aging process and restoring his health. His breathing returns to its normal frequency when the substance nearly covers up his entire body. We then switch perspective to Zuri again, surprisingly keeping up with 'Spider-Man' and managing to pin his leg down with his spear. *'Zuri': "I knew it! You are nothing but an irritant copy!" *'Timespinner': "And you're a rotten corpse who forgot how his life has run over its course." Zuri is stunned by the robot's statement, leaving him momentarily exposed to a punch from him. As Bast decrees, however, he is saved by the intervention of a red tendril who suddenly snatches Timespinner away. He gets thrown away at breakneck speed to a group of Adaptoids who are killing a squad of Hatut Zeraze, temporarily disabling the robot. When Zuri gets his mind back in the game, he sees that Scott Washington's place has been taken by a screeching angry red Symbiote known as Hybrid. War Machine, Rescue, Shuri, and Black Panther are seen getting knocked back to different parts of the city by the Cosmic Hulk's gigantic smash. As they recover, Rescue sees Stark getting blasted by a chain electric attack through the burning university's ceiling. Ezekiel uppercuts the stunned Stark before grabbing him and shocking his entire armor, seemingly disabling it. Beneath her armor, Pepper is upset and disappointed at this predicament, shedding a tear at what has befallen her spouse. Her attention is soon diverted when Cosmic Hulk mercilessly blasts her through a convenience store, greatly damaging her armor to near destruction. Rhodes hears Pepper's painful shout from his comm, but he is unable to get up as his power is completely spent. In the skies, Stane strangles Stark and shows him the ensuing destruction. *'Ezekiel Stane': "I hope you're still conscious in your shell, Tony. You see what just hit your wife over there? The Cosmic Hulk is as strong as the Silver Surfer, and none of your suits could bear the Power Cosmic's might. Your best friend's dying, your goons are massacred, and as a bonus, Niganda's expanding with the death of those royals. I told you, Tony. This is my finest hour. I've accomplished something even the Mandarin couldn't do, and I know my father's laughing with the Big Red One in Hell. Oh, and don't even think I have no idea a quarter of the Wakandan Army has come. I only need the Robot Hulk to deal with your cronies, but I still have four more of these weapons. I've unleashed another one to deal with the Wakandans, and I'm about to seal this day with the other three. Tell me, Stark, do you have any last words to tell?" *'Iron Man': "Stane... just shut the hell up." In a turn of events out of nowhere, Stark's armor suddenly reboots itself right after Stane's speech and he activates his back-afterburners to burn and blind Stane. Surprised, Stane jerks away from Stark and tends to his eyes. At that moment, he spins around and punches his chest reactor. After the punch, Stark boosts his next punch again with his elbow rocket to rip off his chest reactor from Stane. Ezekiel suspected nothing of this and yells out in agony just before he gets thrown into the entrance of the university. *'Ezekiel Stane': "No... no you can't be like that. No... this is impossible!" *'Iron Man': "Oh, Ezekiel. I thought you would've learnt to count every single possibility before fighting me. Every, single, one of them." *'Ezekiel Stane': "I have... swallowed... every single possible data for you! Even the Avengers are in my equation!" *'Iron Man': "Did you take his family into the equation?" *'Ezekiel Stane': "I did! And... (looks up to Iron Man) no... you're--" *'Iron Man': "Nuh-uh, Stane. How about you tell me how to stop your toy army? Trust me, you'd rather stay with Rhino than your dad." *'Ezekiel Stane': "(Coughing) My four weapons... deactivate them and the Adaptoids will dissolve into nothingness." *'Iron Man': "You mean five of them? You suck at lying; you know that, right?" *'Ezekiel Stane': "My fifth weapon... I honestly don't have much control over him, nor do I believe he's coming, anyway... so I put the Adaptoids' master cores into the four." *'Iron Man': "Do you mind telling me where they are?" *'Ezekiel Stane': "Don't worry. You don't have to go searching for them. They're already on their way." *'Iron Man': "Alright then, it's nice talking with you. Stay put, I'll be right back within thirty minutes." Iron Man restrains Ezekiel with an energy net which he finds himself unable to break free off. Rushing towards the Cosmic Hulk, Iron Man marks his entrance by preventing Cosmic Hulk from killing Black Panther with a twin repulsor blast. As he is distracted, the bloodied but unrelenting T'Challa throws four sticky devices at his back before backing away. After Stark delivers a rocket to his face, the devices activate. Sure enough, the Hulk is held down to the ground courtesy of these small things and Stark lands to lend Panther a hand. *'Iron Man': "Glad you're still alive, T'Challa. Sorry I couldn't get here in time." *'Black Panther': "Good to see you, as well, my friend. I trust you have handled Stane, and I trust you now know how to stop this madness." *'Iron Man': "Stane said the Hulk is one of the power sources of these Adaptoids. He said he has four of these guys, and we have to beat 'em to kingdom come if we want to shut down the Adaptoids." *'Black Panther': "Four of them... Zuri just reported Spider-Man bashing around his soldiers while cloaking in and out of combat. Luckily, one of your security personnel who happens to be a Symbiote is said to be handling him right now." *'Iron Man': "That leaves us with two more doohickeys. Stane told me there might be another one, but even he wasn't sure about that. How's Pepper and Rhodey, by the way? And the civilians, too." *'Black Panther': "They are being given medical attention now. They are heavily wounded, and my medics informed me that both of them are in critical condition. The civilians have been fully evacuated and your Guardsmen's pressure has been released by the War Dogs." *'Iron Man': "Good to know. Now how about we regroup our forces here so we can end them once and for all?" *'Black Panther': "Agreed. And one more thing, Stark." *'Iron Man': "Yes, Your Highness?" *'Black Panther': "I never thought you would have hired a Symbiote to become one of your security guards." *'Iron Man': "He's not Venom or Carnage, Panther. And its host is a good man of good will." *'Black Panther': "Fair enough. Now let us get to work." At that moment, Cosmic Hulk breaks free of his restraints and roars at the duo, prompting them to engage the behemoth the next second. Meanwhile, most Guardsmen on the other side of the battle are seen exhausted and left vulnerable to the mercy of the Adaptoids. The Hatut Zeraze are repelling them with their advanced weapons alongside the regular Wakandan infantries, but the real showdown happens between Hybrid and the Timespinner. *'Hybrid': (Rapidly advances on Timespinner with barrages of claws and tendrils) "You can't hope to outmatch me, webhead! You're not even the real deal!" *'Timespinner': (Struggles, but successfully dodges his attacks) "What makes you think you can kick that sucker's ass?" Hybrid lashes out in response, spinning and unleashing his tendrils to slam away the robotic duplicate. The Timespinner's Spider-Sense reacts to the attack, but the Symbiote's unexpected attack pattern scores a devastating strike that smashes him through a bus (taking an explosion in the process) and to a truck. The Spider-Man robot is still intact, but burns and tears happen to damage his suit, exposing the semi-human skin beneath. Hybrid jumps to his location, landing near him to deliver the killing blow. *'Hybrid': (Grabs him and prepares his claws) "See you later, w---AH!" Three unmistakably iconic claws suddenly pop out of his chest, prompting him to let the Timespinner go. He immediately delivers four strong punches to the Symbiote before letting his helper throw Scott away. The third robot has appeared: Wolverine. Zuri, whacking away an Adaptoid, spots this and rushes to assist Washington. *'Zuri': "There you are! T'Challa! I have eyes on the third robot! It is a clone of Wolverine and he has just incapacitated Stark's Symbiote. I am moving in to engage." *'Black Panther': "Zuri, I hate to admit this, but you have no chance of winning against them!" *'White Wolf': "Relax, brother. While Stark and you deal with the Hulk, Zuri and I will turn these jokers into scrap heaps." *'Zuri': "Ha! Now that's what I'm talking about!" *'White Wolf': "Don't sweat it, old man. This won't be long!" Zuri and Hunter converge upon Albert and Timespinner who proceed to charge at them and clash against them within moments. White Wolf has the advantage of being less impaired than the Spider-Robot, but the automaton's speed and strength still go beyond what the Heart-Shaped Herb offers. T'Challa was right about Zuri: the Wakandan General has no chance going toe-to-toe against Albert, barely evading his claws, resulting in slash marks covering his entire body in their first fighting minute. However, the Spear of Bashenga also deals considerable damage to Albert and his apparent lack of healing factor means that he is far easier to hinder than the real deal. Scott and his Symbiote begins to recover minutes after the battle's progress, finally recovering the nasty wound on his chest. Scott wakes up in a breathe of relief and questions what just happened. *'Scott Washington': "What the crud was that?" *'Hybrid': "I have no idea, Scott. But whatever it was, it slowed down the healing process." *'Scott Washington': "Great. We just have to put our heads back in the game and not let Brownie stab us." *'Hybrid': "It's never as easy as you think, Scott. How many times do I have to remind you what recklessness brings?" *'Scott Washington': "More than a hundred times. Don't worry, though. I know when it's time to take the gloves off." *'Hybrid': "Are you implying that you didn't take Spiderbot seriously until his friend came?" *'Scott Washington': "(Sighs) I have to stop getting cocky, huh? Point taken. Now, you ready for round two, or are you letting Thulsa Doom and White Panther steal our jobs?" *'Hybrid': "No. I'm afraid I still need your chocolate revenues." *'Scott Washington': "Then it's time to kick some cans!" *'Hybrid': "That could have gone better." *'Scott Washington': "Oh, shut up, will you?" Their brief bickering is followed by Hybrid leaping to the fray by simultaneously pinning down Albert with an organic spear into the pavement (allowing Zuri to nearly deliver the killing blow, only for Albert to hold his weapon back) and body-slamming Timespinner before he can attack Hunter. Timespinner saves himself from getting mauled by slamming two trucks with his webs into Hybrid, forcing him to jump back and re-engage on his own terms. The heroes are slowly gaining ground, but the Adaptoids are still around to make a mess and the Cosmic Hulk soon joins in, blowing away Iron Man and the Black Panther into the scene. The Black Panther's vibranium suit is smoldering with cosmic energy and many tears can be seen around it. Iron Man's mask is obliterated and Tony Stark's face is profoundly bleeding. Zuri gets kicked away by Albert before he removes the spear from his body. He stands back and takes a look at the Cosmic Hulk who also notices him. The Cyber Wolverine snarls at him and the Cosmic Hulk simply growls back. In moments, the three robots suddenly fall silent and surround the heroes while the Adaptoids cover their flanks. Seems like this is the last part of their story. *'White Wolf': "T'Challa, thank Bast you're alive! It is more than a miracle that you survived the Hulk's onslaught." (Helps him get up) *'Black Panther': "Indeed, Hunter. But nothing in our arsenal could eradicate it. I never thought it was easier to restrain the Surfer than this construct." *'White Wolf': "The Silver Surfer? I remember you told me and Ororo that event. Have you tried using the Key of Djalia on that beast?" *'Iron Man': "Yeah, about that... something tells me that using the spiritual energies of Wakanda's afterlife to drain a crap ton of energies only works on organic beings." *'White Wolf': "You must be joking." *'Iron Man': "Sorry, pal. This one's not for the stage. We can pull away if you want." *'Scott Washington / Hybrid': "Mister Stark, if we flee from these bastards, Africa's gonna get their hands full with warlords, economic crashes, and immortal killing machines. Can't we call upon the Avengers? I thought they were supposed to be here minutes ago!" *'Iron Man': "Stane fried my comms and he somehow scrambled the entire frequency around this city. Nobody around the world's gonna know this." *'Black Panther': "The portals to Wakanda are also closed. These Adaptoids are interfering with both the spirit gates and our stargates." *'Scott Washington / Hybrid': "So we're screwed up then?" *'Zuri': "Perhaps. But if we are to go down, then let us do so in glory!" *'White Wolf': "They're not attacking us, I see. Maybe we have indeed disabled their programming?" *'Black Panther': "No. We haven't even disabled them. And for once, did Stane not mention having four of these robots?" The realization shocks all but Tony. They then take a look at the enemies that encircle them who are slowly closing in upon their location. While this is happening, a storm brews in a distance. The heroes prepare their last stand and minutes after, the Adaptoids charge at them while the three robots stand their ground. Zuri rushes headlong into battle, managing to drive his spear into the throat of an unlucky Adaptoid. More unfortunate still, is the fact that that was his final 'kill' in his life. A massive thunder strikes Zuri a second after the act and knocks away everyone in the stage. After the heroes recover from the stun, they are all surprised to see who has come to 'end' them. The storm was a giveaway, but none could expect the might that accompanied his arrival and departure of Zuri. *'Black Panther': "No... it can't be!" *'Scott Washington': "Shit. Seems like we're comin' home to a different place, buddy." *'Hybrid': "I know not of what you speak of, Scott. But I must admit, I feel something I have never experienced before ever since you and I were together..." *'Scott Washington': "What is it?" *'Hybrid': "I... I'm '''afraid'. " In a matter of moments, Zuri's killer descends from the sky in a display of might, creating a crater with his landing. Before the heroes can even get up, the being floats up to confront them with electricity bursting through his body and from the skies. Behold, 'Ragnarok' has come... Oahu, Hawaii, Present Day *???: Excuse me, sir? Sir? *'Man': (''Abruptly wakes up from his sleep, opening his eyes) "Uhh... oh! Yes! What is it, ma'am?" *'Flight Attendant': "I'm sorry to interrupt your sleep, sir. But we are about to land very soon so you have to put your seat in upright position." *'Man': "Ah, yes, yes! Upright position... yes. I will do so in a minute. Thank you for r--reminding me, kind one." *'Flight Attendant': "You're welcome sir." The large man places his seat so after the awkward conversation, revealing that he is on a plane soon to land on the Daniel K. Inouye International Airport. The man is a muscular individual with a blonde ponytail, and beside him sits a strange-mannered man of younger nature who looks at him with wide eyes and enthusiasm. No smile is present on him, though. He notices him but does not react, simply turning his head back to the front in annoyance and embarrassment. Once the plane lands, the man makes his way to Immigration after picking up his duffel bag. While walking, the previous young man continuously 'stalks' him and follows him wherever he goes. At the immigration's queue line, he fails to shrug him off but managed to get away for the moment when the immigration staff calls him in. *'Staff': (Checks his passport) "Mister... Sigurd Jarlson, am I correct?" *'Sigurd Jarlson': "You are correct, sir." *'Staff': "You're from the United States? Well, I'm surprised. I guessed you were from somewhere in Europe! Boy, was I wrong!" *'Sigurd Jarlson': "Ah, yes! Do not worry about that, good sir. It's easy for people to mistake me for a European." *'Staff': "Well your accent sure sounds funny for someone from... (sees) Oklahoma?" *'Sigurd Jarlson': "My parents were Norwegian expatriates. They didn't adapt to the Broxtonian's accent, and neither did I." *'Staff': "I see... so what are you doing in Oahu?" *'Sigurd Jarlson': "Vacation. You can say I'm trying to take a break from reality after an eternity of suffering working at a construction site." *'Staff': "Alright then. Say, how long do you intend to stay here?" *'Sigurd Jarlson': "Give or take three to four days." *'Staff': "That's a tad too short for a vacation, huh?" *'Sigurd Jarlson': "I am moving to other countries after enjoying Hawaii's delicacies and beaches, sir." *'Staff': "Understood sir. (Stamps passport before handing it over) Enjoy your stay!" *'Sigurd Jarlson': "Thank you, sir! You have a good day, too. Goodbye!" *'Staff': "Bye! (Turns back) You don't see that type of person once in a while. Next!" TBA Cast *Matthew Wolf as Ragnarok *Brian Drummond as Albert *Rick D. Wassermann as Cosmic Hulk *Quinton Flynn as Timespinner *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man / Anthony Stark *Omari Newton as Black Panther / T'Challa *Daisy Lightfoot as Shuri *Brian Blessed as White Wolf / Hunter *Cindy Robinson as Rescue / Pepper Potts *Daniel Bacon as War Machine / James Rhodes *Derek Luke as Hybrid / Scott Washington **David Robert Donatucci as Hybrid (Symbiote) *Tom Wayland as Ezekiel Stane Category:Episodes Category:Earth-5000 Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:T'Challa (Earth-5000)/Appearances Category:Shuri (Earth-5000)/Appearances Category:James Rhodes (Earth-5000)/Appearances Category:Virginia Potts (Earth-5000)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-5000)/Appearances Category:Ezekiel Stane (Earth-5000)/Appearances Category:Adaptoids (Earth-5000)/Appearances Category:Guardsmen (Earth-5000)/Appearances Category:Cosmic Hulk (Earth-5000)/Appearances Category:Scott Washington (Earth-5000)/Appearances Category:White Wolf (Hunter) (Earth-5000)/Appearances Category:Hatut Zeraze (Earth-5000)/Appearances Category:Zuri (Earth-5000)/Appearances Category:Dora Milaje (Earth-5000)/Appearances Category:Spider-Man (Robot) (Earth-5005)/Appearances Category:Albert (Earth-5000)/Appearances Category:Hybrid (Klyntar) (Earth-5000)/Appearances Category:Ragnarok (Earth-5000)/Appearances